Avengers: Endgame (RPGRPG)
This is my version of the film, Avengers: Endgame: After a 5 second black screen, the camera cuts to a worn down barn. We can hear laughter and playful screams coming from somewhere. We then cut to the turned off tractor inside the barn. We then cut to a lonely tree in a field. The tree has a dart board on the right side of it. Then, a brown arrow with a red tip goes flying into the center of the dart board. We then cut to Clint Barton and his daughter, Lila. Clint is wearing a dark blue collar shirt with his sleeves rolled up and brown cargo pants. Lila is wearing a black leather jacket over her gray t-shirt. She is also wearing dark blue jeans and black and leather, finger-less gloves. Clint and Lila turn towards each other, a smile across Clint's face. Clint: Hey, great job! I told you all that practice would pay off. They high five each other. Lila: Yeah, you were right. Laura: Com'on guys, lunch is ready! Laura, Clint's wife places a bowl of macaroni and cheese into the middle of a wood table, enough to fit six people. Besides the macaroni and cheese, there is a bowl of Ruffles potato chips, along with a smaller bowl of onion dip. There is plates in front of five spots. One has a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on it. Another one has a bologna, cheese and mayo sandwich. Another plate has a hot dog with ketchup, mustard, relish, melted cheese and sauerkraut. Finally, the fourth plate has a hot dog with only ketchup on it. The fifth plate is empty. We pan up to see Clint and Lila placing themselves on the benches attached to the table. We then pan over to see Cooper, Clint and Laura's oldest son running towards the spot with the hot dog that has ketchup, mustard, relish, melted cheese and sauerkraut. He sits down immediately. Cooper: Finally, I'm starving. Cooper picks up his hot dog and takes a large bite. Laura sits down to the left of Cooper, across from Clint and Lila. She takes the bowl of macaroni and cheese and starts putting some of it on to her plate. Laura: Nathaniel, it's lunch time. Lila looks over to see what her younger brother Nathaniel is doing. She starts getting up while making a shocked face. Lila: O-Oh my god, N-Nathaniel! Clint, Laura and Cooper all look over to Nathaniel only to see that his legs and half of his body is gone. Both of his arms turn to dust as he looks up to them in pure terror. Then, his head turns to dust, leaving nothing behind of him. Clint gets up and runs towards the pile of dust, kneeling on both knees. Laura and Cooper also get up, the latter dropping his hot dog back onto his plate. He gulps after swallowing the piece he had before. Clint puts his hands onto the dust, lifting them up only for some of the dust he picked up to fall between his fingers. Then, Laura screams something off camera. Laura: O-Oh my god! Clint turns around to see Cooper also fade away into dust, which gets all over the table. Clint gets up, starting to tear up. He looks all over the table to see dust practically burying the plastic tablecloth. The dust is also all over the food. Clint looks up at Lila, who is also crying. Lila then looks over to Laura and starts pointing at her left arm. Lila: Mom! Clint and the camera pan over towards Laura who looks at her left arm and starts screaming. She turns towards Clint, revealing that her left arm has turned to dust as well. Clint starts running over. Clint: Laura! By the time Clint reaches her, Laura is gone, turned to dust. Clint looks down at the pile of dust that was his wife Laura. He then looks over to Lila, who has both her hands covering her mouth. She's also crying. Clint moves back a little and starts looking around. The sunny, hot day has turned to dark and cloudy. Thunder begins to crackle. Clint then looks at Lila again. Lila looks back at Clint. Then, the standard Marvel intro plays. However, there is no music; the only noise being the thunder. The heroes that were killed last film are gone. Then a golden title card that says 5 YEARS LATER pops on to screen. Then, the words turn to dust and float away, leaving a black screen. We then cut to a birds-eye view of a very foggy and cloudy street of New York City, the thunder now gone. It's abandoned, no cars are anywhere on the street, no lights are turned on in and on the buildings. The most important thing is that there is no people. We then cut to a wide shot of Liberty Island where there are a little over 50 boats surrounding the island. There are also tents and small bonfires across the island. These boats are rescue boats that go out into the ocean and rivers to help people who were stranded in the water. Here, you can see many silhouette's of people around the bonfires and walking around the very small island. We then cut to a quick shot of the edge of the city. It's still very foggy and no noise can be heard. Finally we cut to a four-story building on the rural side of the city, Greenwich Village. We cut inside the building. Inside we see a poster that says, "WHERE DO WE GO, NOW THAT THEY'RE GONE?" Under it, it shows a dark masculine silhouette looking over many dark shadows on the ground. We then pan over to see a circle of men and women, siting in a circle of chairs. In the circle, an older woman, Margaret, is telling the small therapy group what happened to her during the dusting. We show different shots of everyone as Margaret tells her story. Margaret: When I walked out of the grocery store, I heard screaming coming from my right. I turned around and saw this young man turn into ash and float onto the road. I dropped my bags and started screaming for help. Then, I heard more screaming as I saw another young lady also turn to dust, dropping her phone and purse onto the sidewalk. More people ran out of the store, yelling that others were disappearing inside. Then, the employee that I checked out with came running outside with no arms. Then he turned around and turned to dust as well. That's when I grabbed my purse from the ground, got my phone and called 9-1-1. The operator picked up and sounded very nervous on. I told her what was happening and she said the same thing was happening at the police station. Then I just- She cuts herself off and puts her hands over her face and starts sobbing. Her granddaughter, Amy, who is sitting next to her, gets up and helps Margaret up. Amy: We'll be right back. Sorry. Amy takes Margaret out of the room, leaving it very quiet. A man with a ginger beard, bald, black glasses, a red plaid shirt, a very light green cargo jacket, jeans and black shoes looks up, getting most of the groups attention. Jeremy: Hello. My name is Jeremy King. He pauses for a few seconds as we cut to shots of other group members. '''Jeremy: '''On the day of the Blip, I was heading to work and stopped by at a Starbucks. My son was late to school so I offered to drive him since I passed by his school on my way to work. I still remember every detail. I got just plain black while Nick got ice. I still don't understand why he ever liked ice coffee, it's horrible. Jeremy and the group chuckle at this. '''Jeremy: '''We were sitting at the third table in a row next to the windows. I checked my watch. 10:23 turned to 10:24 just in time for me to see it. My son was talking about a test in Science he had that day when a barista walked by. I took a sip of my coffee when my son screamed. I put the cup down and saw a cup fall to the ground, making coffee spill all over the floor, and onto a pile of dust where the barista girl just was. I stood up just in time for another customer to stand up and fall to the ground, turning to ash before hitting the ground. I was dumbfounded. I looked back at my son who was also standing up, looking more freaked out than he ever has. Me, Nick and the other customers looked out the window when we saw other people outside, either running or turning to ash. Another person, a girl, was standing near me when she dusted. Another guy was on the phone with 9-1-1. I looked back at the table only to see dust all over my suitcase, me and Nick's coffee cups. Nick wasn't there anymore. I thought that this wasn't real, and it was a joke. But it was real. My son turned to dust like that barista and those other two customers. At that point, most of the people in the store were gone. The only people left were me, the guy on the phone, two other baristas, another girl who looked to be in her 20s, and another man with a suit and briefcase. I ran out, leaving my briefcase. It was anarchy. People running around, empty cars left in the middle of the street. There was a fallen over motorcycle on the sidewalk. Jeremy stops, some people looking down. '''Jeremy: '''My wife hasn't gotten over it either.